A variety of checks may be run on a computing system to detect various glitches. For example, checks may be run to detect program crashes. In a hosted system environment with a large number of computers, such checks are typically automated where they are executed on a regular basis. Once a check detects a glitch, an incident report can be generated and proper actions may be taken to correct the glitch.
Unfortunately, the culminated effect of running all the checks degrades system performance because running the checks consumes system resources. In an extreme example, a computing system can be occupied 100% running the checks and thereby not have any available processing capacity to handle other applications. On the other hand, no glitches are detected if checks are not scheduled to run at all, which results in the degradation of system integrity.